Some types of wireless communication techniques (for example, orthogonal frequency division multiple access, or OFDMA) permit simultaneous communications between a base station and multiple mobile stations by using multiple sub-channels that can be dynamically shared among the multiple mobile stations. For each frame, the base station may assign each mobile station to a combination of one or more particular sub-channels, one or more particular time slots, and a particular modulation and coding scheme (MCS). Communicating this dynamically changing information to all the mobile stations in each frame can consume of a lot of overhead, using up bandwidth in the network that might otherwise be used for communicating end-user data. “Persistent scheduling” has been proposed as a way to improve this situation by assuming these parameters will be unchanged for multiple consecutive frames (the period of persistence), thereby eliminating the need to repeat all of this information within each frame during the period of persistence. However, the use of persistent scheduling can create new inefficiencies.